Born for the Battle
by DarkWardancer
Summary: Upon a dark, rainy night the being known as Ranma sleeps a deep and disturbed sleep...


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Ranma ½ since they belong to Rumiko Takakashi and I have no hope of owning them. The only things I own is half of this computer and a decrepit looking desk that it's on so don't bother sueing me.

Born for the Battle

By DarkWardancer

Prologue

Chaos was everywhere as the battle continued to rage all around him. The enemy was unrelenting and seemed to be limitless in number as they attacked time and time again. Sight was impaired to a small area around himself as clouds overhead blocked any attempt the sun made to shed light upon the horror of the battlefield.

He stumbled over a dead body and looked down to see the ground covered completely with them, both enemy and ally, in every direction. This distraction nearly cost him his life as another faceless adversary took the opportunity to attack with speed that seemed inhuman yet he saw himself match this speed and surpass it as he delivered a punch that sent the already lifeless body hurtling through countless others before sliding to a stop amid the multitude of dead bodies.

His attempts to stop this madness were futile as it seemed he was not in control of his body. He saw the body with his features fighting and dispatching infinite beings, both human and not. Everything that he was wept for what he was seeing, for he knew that he was capable of doing all that he saw and more.

Then a stillness in the fighting around him as a figure of immense power stepped into view. As if on signal the enemy warriors formed a circle to let the two warlords battle it out and all within view stopped to observe the clash of awesome power within the circle.

This enemy, unlike the others, had familiar features. He was baffled as he strained to remember where he had seen them. Somewhere from the past, The features seemed as unyielding as stone and all who looked upon them knew they also had strength to level mountains without strain. But even though he was shocked his body showed no reaction but to settle into an aggressive stance.

Overhead the skies gave a tremendous peal of thunder as the clouds let loose their liquid load. The rain seemed like tiny drops of darkness as they descended upon the grisly scene. One rain drop was heavier than the rest as it rapidly fell towards the circle, falling between the fighters.

As the raindrop splattered to the ground the two adversaries rushed at each other with such speed that left sonic booms in their wake. He saw himself attack and dodge at that same inhuman speed yet even as they battled all seemed to slow down. His body moved in slow motion and he saw that his foot was approaching a pool of blood among the bodies underfoot. The moment came and his body made a fatal mistake and stumbled as its balance was shattered, as the enemy was closing in fast. Everything sped up again as he saw himself go flying through the air from the force of the punch delivered from the enemy warlord.

He saw his body come flying straight back propelled by the power of his legs alone, to deliver an uppercut of equal power to the one given to him just seconds before. Unlike him though, his enemy merely grunted and stumbled a few steps back. Even as he saw himself tear into the figure he knew it was futile and but seconds after the realization the enemy straightened itself and let loose with a kick of such power that it seemed as though his body folded itself around the extended leg.

He felt his body crumple to the ground and gasp for air but was interrupted by the enemy delivering a straight hook to his temple. His body fell atop the others, all signs showing it dead like those surrounding it.

Even as he saw this, one thought entered his head. "I can't lose!"He was surprised to hear this echo from the mouth of his body as he saw himself slowly get up.

An aura of incredible strength blasted outward and pushed everything away from him. Then he heard his body shout a phrase so familiar it had become engraved into his mind.

"Ranma Saotome never loses!"

Then shot toward his enemy with such speed that not even blurs were left in his wake.

And Ranma Satome jerked upright, a scream upon his lips as he woke up, only to be knocked back into unconsciousness by a mallet to his head followed by a scream of "SHUTTUP BAKA! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" which succeeded in waking everyone up in a kilometer radius from a certain violent maniac whose name was Akane.

* * *

Notes: Ill make it known that I'm an Akane hater and proud of it so don't bother telling me she's not like that. As this is my first attempt at fan fiction ill accept any criticism or comments on what you thought about it and try to improve. Till then ill cyas around. 


End file.
